disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Riddle, Diddle, One, Two, Three
«Riddle, Diddle, One, Two, Three» (или просто «Riddle, Diddle») — удаленная песня из диснеевского полнометражного мультфильма 1959 года «''Спящая красавица». Текст песни Оригинальный (английский) текст= 'Феи:' ''When we’re in a fix And don’t know what to do Then we count on magic And it always sees us through Riddle, diddle, one, two, three, four, five Riddle, diddle, five, four, three, two, one Riddle, diddle, one, two, three, four, three, two, one The magic has begun Riddle, diddle, two, four, six, eight, ten Riddle, diddle, ten, eight, six, four, two Riddle, diddle, two, four, six, eight, six, four, two We make our wish come true Simple as the ABCs But it’s just a start Now we have to count by three’s That’s the hardest part Riddle, diddle, three, six, nine and twelve Riddle, diddle, twelve, nine, six and three Riddle, diddle, three, two, one And when we’re done The magic works on three Riddle, diddle, one, two, three Меривеза: Riddle, diddle, one, two, three, four, five Riddle, diddle, five, four, three, two, one Riddle, diddle, one, two, bake A birthday cake When I say: “three, two, one” Riddle, diddle, three, two, one Фауна: Riddle, diddle, two, four, six, eight, ten Riddle, diddle, ten, eight, six, four, two Riddle, diddle, three, four, five The dress can try When I say: “six, four, two” Riddle, diddle, six, four, two Флора: Riddle, diddle, three, six, nine and twelve Riddle, diddle, twelve, nine, six and three Riddle, diddle, one, two, broom Clean up the room When I say: “one, two, three” Riddle, diddle, one, two, three |-|Русский текст (перевод)= Феи: Когда мы собираемся И не знаем, что делать То рассчитываем на волшебство И оно всегда помогает Раз, два, три, четыре, пять Пять, четыре, три, два, один Раз, два, три, четыре, три, два, один Волшебство началось Два, четыре, шесть, восемь, десять Десять, восемь, шесть, четыре, два Два, четыре, шесть, восемь, шесть, четыре, два Наше желание сбудется Просто как азбука Но это только начало Теперь нужно считать по три А это куда сложнее Три, шесть, девять и двенадцать Двенадцать, девять, шесть и три Три, два, один И когда мы закончим Волшебство сработает на счёт три Раз, два, три Меривеза: Раз, два, три, четыре, пять Пять, четыре, три, два, один Раз, два, испеки Торт на день рождения Когда я скажу: «Три, два, один» Три, два, один Фауна: Два, четыре, шесть, восемь, десять Десять, восемь, шесть, четыре, два Три, четыре, пять Платье появись Когда я скажу: «Шесть, четыре, два» Шесть, четыре, два Флора: Три, шесть, девять и двенадцать Двенадцать, девять, шесть и три Раз, два, метла Вычисти комнату Когда я скажу: «Раз, два, три» Раз, два, три Галерея SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence1.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence2.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence3.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence4.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence5.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence6.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence7.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence8.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence9.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence10.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence11.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence12.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence13.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence14.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence15.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence16.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence17.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence18.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence19.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence20.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence21.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence22.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence23.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence24.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence25.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence26.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence27.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence28.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence29.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence30.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence31.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence32.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence33.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence34.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence35.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence36.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence37.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence39.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence40.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence38.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence41.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence42.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence43.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence44.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence45.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence46.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence47.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence48.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence49.jpg SleepingBeautyRiddleDiddleSequence50.jpg Видео Riddle, Diddle, One, Two, Three (новая версия записи) Примечания Категория:Удаленные песни Категория:Песни из «Спящей красавицы» Категория:Песни героев/героинь